Electrolytes are commonly employed as a catalyst in a battery to promote movement of ions between an anode of the battery and a cathode of the battery during charging and discharging. Electrolytes may be aqueous, gelled, or dry electrolytes comprising soluble salts, acids, or bases.
During charging and discharging of the battery, a process referred to as cycling, electrolytes may be converted into a gas as water mixed with the electrolytes is separated into hydrogen and oxygen. In the case of unsealed batteries, the gas may be allowed to freely escape from the battery, subjecting the battery to drying out as the water mixed with the electrolyte is gradually reduced. Similarly, in unsealed batteries, the electrolytes may be subjected to the natural effects of evaporation, and water vapor may escape through vents and other openings in the battery.
Alternatively, sealed a sealed battery is designed to trap the gases within the battery to allow the gaseous hydrogen and oxygen to recombine into liquid water, preventing drying out of the battery. However, sealed batteries are configured to include regulating valves and vents to release gases from the battery in instances where pressure within the battery becomes excessive.
To maintain performance of the battery, a level of the electrolytes within the battery must be maintained within a predetermined range. For example, in a dry battery, where the level of the electrolytes is low, the battery may not charge to a full capacity, and high voltages may be indicated during charging since the battery is unable to draw current.
To ensure optimum operating conditions, the battery may include a means of measuring and indicating the level of electrolytes within the battery. Known level gauges for electrolytes may be fitted to an opening of the battery. For example, the level gauges may be installed in place of battery vent caps. Consequently, the level gauges generally include a means of venting to allow pressure buildup within the battery to be vented, if necessary. As discussed hereinabove, venting may have the negative consequence of drying out the battery.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for a means of measuring and indicating a level of electrolytes within a battery while minimizing a loss of electrolytes from within the battery.